Back to the way things used to be
by Hafwen
Summary: Buffy and Spike used to be best friends before he got to cool to talk to her. Now four years later it looks like fate gave them a second chance, but will they take it?
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Pay attention because you only get this once they are not mine.

AN: Okay so I was looking over this the other day and decided that SlaYeRGiRLkal was right my chapters are to short. So I decided to put them some of them together. Then I went insane and decided that I needed more detail in the chapters so I added it. I kept all the dialogue the same though so the plot hasn't changed at all. So for those of you that have already read portions of this story you're not missing anything. Oh and I'm really sorry I stopped updating for so long my computer got a virus and it was very unhappy. I also tried to fix all the mistakes I made. Okay now on to the story.

It was raining but she wished it was snowing. She hated the rain it made everything look so depressing. But snow made everything look clean and fresh. They used to play outside in the snow before he became to cool to. Soon after that he became to cool to have anything to do with her.

"Buffy pay attention! If I catch you looking out that window one more time your staying after school with me." said Mrs. Mackender annoyed to catch one of her favorite students looking out the window.

"Better yet." she said as she walked to the window and closed the curtain.

"Now look at what you've done." hissed Drusilla from behind her.

"You'll get over it." Buffy hissed back.

Buffy smiled to herself, she could imagine Drusilla sitting behind her faced pinched. That look of complete disdain. The best part would be her pinched lips and her eyes glaring at the back of her head.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period and the end of the day. Buffy grabbed her books and walked to her locker. After throwing all but one book into it she raced to the bus.

As she walked onto the bus she saw Drusilla and Spike cuddling near the back and, seeing it was the only place to sit, she sat in front of them. She could hear Drusilla whispering in Spike's ear. Buffy could feel his glare and knew what Drusilla had been saying.

"Oh well" Buffy thought, "its not like he talks to me anyways."

She pulled The Secret Garden out of her bag and opened it up to the last page she was on. The bus pulled up to her stop and, without putting her book away, she grabbed her bag and got off the bus.

As she started to walk down the street Spike ran to catch up with her, "I can't believe how rude you were to Drusilla today."

"Hmmm?" Buffy replied taking her nose out of her book.

"I said I can't believe you were so rude to Drusilla today." Spike said the anger evident in his voice.

Realizing that she was going to do some fast-talking she innocently said, "What are you talking about?"

"How mean you were to Drusilla."

"Why what did I do?"

"You know." He said.

"What are we twelve now?" Replied Buffy as she reshouldered her bag.

"Don't play stupid." He growled.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I didn't do anything!"

"What?" yelled Spike grabbing her arm to stop her.

With a roll of her eyes Buffy asked, "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"You know I don't remember you being such a bitch." Spike grumbled.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you ignore a persons existence for four years." She retorted.

"You are such a bitch."

"When did you become such an asshole?" Buffy asked pulling her arm free of his grasp so that she could continue her walk.

"When did you start to swear?"

"Right about the time you became to good for me." Buffy replied

Spike at least had the decency to turn a light shade of pink. Seeing this as her chance to escape Buffy ran the rest of the way home.

"Hey mom I'm home." Buffy said as she walked through the front door, "Mom where are you?" She called as she was walking down the hall, "Whatever." She mumbled under her breath when she still hadn't gotten a response.

Taking off her shoes she ran up to her room. She reached under her bed and pulled out a worn box. She got up off the floor and walked down the hall to her bathroom. She closed and locked the door and turned the shower onto cold.

She sat on the toilet and then opened the box she shifted through the contents until she found what she wanted. It was a small notebook. She opened it and started to flip through the pages. On some pages there was just writing, but on others she had tapped things on to them. On one page there was pressed flowers with writing to tell where each of them was from and the date. On another there was ticket stubs, and on another there were photos taped into the book with descriptions under them.

She found the page she was looking for, it was covered in pictures of a little girl with blond hair and a young boy with brown hair. As her eyes roamed over the pictures a small, sad smile graced her face. Hearing a knock on the door and her mothers muffled voice she got up and turned off the shower.

"What?" Asked Buffy.

"I'm home." Her mother said.

"Where were you?"

"I had to go to the store."

"Oh." Buffy said glad that her mother couldn't see her rolling her eyes.

"I'm home now if you need me." Joyce said.

"No, I'm good." Buffy said wishing her mother would leave her alone.

"Are you sure?" Joyce's worried voice asked.

"Yep…can I go finish taking my shower now?" She asked in a tense voice.

"Yes go ahead. Just don't use up all the hot water you need to do the dishes."

"I know, I know." Buffy said as she turned the shower on to hot. After taking off her damp clothes she got into the shower.

"God I can't believe that he scolded you!" Said Buffy's friend Willow later during their phone call.

"I know I couldn't believe it either." Buffy obviously still upset by the encounter with her ex-best friend.

"He hasn't talked to you in what three years."

"Try four."

"What a jerk." Willow said mad that her friend had to deal with Spike.

"Tell me about it." Buffy said as she rolled over on her bed and switched the phone to her left ear, "Changing the subject drastically, what's for Biology homework?"

"Ummmm…..page 194, problems 1-5." Willow said looking at her assignment notebook.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Willow said always ready to help out her friend.

"Oh crap!" Buffy said as she looked at her clock

"What?" She asked in alarm.

"I needed to do the dished two hours ago." Buffy said with a groan.

"Buffy" Willow sighed

"What?" She said not understanding why Willow sighed.

"Nothing. Go do your dishes." She said wondering why she was best friends with someone so different.

"Okay talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." Willow said as she heard the click on the other end of the line.


	2. Have you looked at a calendar lately

"Time to get up."

"Mom go away."

"Come on you have to go to school."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. You need to graduate high school so you can go to collage. You need to graduate from collage so you can get a degree. You need to get a degree…."

"Mom I know the speech."

"Then you know why you need to get up."

"Yeah if there was school."

"What do you mean if there was school?"

"Have you looked at a calendar lately?"

"Of course."

"Then you know its Saturday." Buffy said as she rolled over to go back to sleep

AN: I know that was a really short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise. Also I've already wrote the next four chapters it's just I wrote them in my math notebook in math so now I have type them up.


	3. It's too early

"Mom get the phone." Buffy yelled from her bed

"Mom?"

"God it's too early too." Buffy thought to herself as she rolled out of bed

"What?" She growled into the phone

"Well, hello to you too princess." The voice on the other end of the phone said

"Who is this?"

"What you don't recognize your old pals voice? You know I didn't even have to look your number up in the phonebook."

"I'm sure you're very proud of yourself. Now what do you want Billy?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just to talk.'

"Billy you never wanted to just talk when we were younger and it's seven o'clock in the morning so make whatever you have to say quick."

"What's wrong with calling at seven in the morning."

"Some of us were sleeping."

"I thought you were a morning person."

"I was when I was twelve and went to bed at eight."

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"That's none of your business."

"Alright fine if you want to be that way."

"What is the point of this unpleasant phone call?"

"Drusilla is coming over today."

"And I care because?"

"I thought you might want to apologize."

"I think you can go to hell!" Buffy said as she slammed the phone back into its cradle.

As she was walking into the kitchen Buffy found a note from her mother, saying that Ted had called in sick and she had to go into work.

As she was pouring herself a glass of Orange Juice the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"I just thought you might want to ease your guilty conscious."

"Billy…" Sighed Buffy.

"Don't call me that anymore?"

"Why it was fine five minutes ago?"

"Just don't"

"What do you want me to call you, Bubba?"

"Ha, ha very funny."

"I thought so. What do you want me to call you?"

"Spike."

"You are not honestly going to expect me not to laugh every time I say that name are you?"

"Yes, what's wrong with Spike?"

"Now that is the question of the hour."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing forget I said anything?"

"No what did you mean?"

"Why do you think I should apologize to Drusilla?"

"Four years ago you would of." Stated Spike

"Yes and four years ago you wouldn't have let me."

"Yeah but that was before."

"Before what, you knew her?"

"Yes."

"Really

"Yes."

"Now what are you using to define know, talking to her or sleeping with her?"

"I've never had sex with her."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

"Listen Spike I didn't want to apologize to Drusilla on yesterday and I don't want to apologize to her now."

"Yeah but.."

"I need to go."

"Buffy."

"Goodbye Billy." Buffy said as she hung up the phone. She started to walk back the counter to finish pouring her Orange Juice but then turned around and walked back over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed a number she didn't think she would ever have to dial again.

"Why are you even talking to me again anyways?" Asked Buffy the second Spike picked up the phone.

"Huh?

"Just in case you were wondering I didn't have to look up you number either."

"Who is this?"

"You just woke me up and told me I should apologize to someone I hate and you want to know who this is?"

"Buffy."

"Ding, ding, ding, now tell our lucky winner what he's won."

"Buffy."

"Well Buffy our lucky winner has won a years supply of car wax." Said Buffy making her voice an octave lower.

"Buffy?"

"What is she there?"

"No, not yet."

"Then you can answer my answer my question."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I want to know why you decided to start talking to me again."

"Because you were rude to Drusilla."

"No really, I'm serious why do you need me to apologize to Drusilla?"

"I already told you."

"Oh I get it."

"What?"

"You screwed up."

"What?"

"Yeah, what did you do forget her birthday or something? Well that doesn't matter, all that does matter is that you need to save face and you need me to help. Ha, take that Sherlock Holmes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't try to pull that crap on me, I've known you since I was three and you were four. So because you screwed up you need me to help you convince your lover."

"She's not my lover." Spike interjected.

"Yet. Now where was I? Oh never mind I remember. You screwed up you need me to help you convince your lover that you're the big man on campus. In order to do that you need to get me to apologize."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Here's the thing I don't get why didn't you just say something?"

"What?"

"I'll apologize to Drusilla for you."

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be."

"No there's not. Do you want to know why? Well if not I'm going to tell you. When we were five we made a promise. We said that no matter what, even if were not friends anymore, which we thought would never happen. Boy do things change. Anyways even if we weren't friends any more we would be there for each other. Right now you need me so I'll be there, just like the song."

Not hearing a response onthe other end ofthe line she said,"The I'll be there song."

"Of course I just didn't think you knew it."

"Are you saying that you think I'm musically challenged? 'Cause you know dogs don't really howl when I sing anymore. Now it's more of a whine but hey anything's better than a howl right? Well of course its better what a silly question. So do you want me to come over?"

"Yes."

"Okay what time?'

"Well Drusilla's coming over at one so…"

"I'll come over at one thirty."

"Perfect."

"I know bye."

"Buffy."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You know I'll always be there for you."

"Even if I don't talk to you for four years?"

"Don't you dare think that I'm not still pissed at you, but yeah even if you don't talk to me for four years. You don't get off that easy though, understand?"

"Right, sorry."

"That's okay just don't forget again."

"I won't bye."

"Bye."

AN: I'm sorry it took me a couple of days to update my computer had something wrong with it which I don't really understand but it's better now. So yay!


	4. That's just your way

At one thirty five Buffy walked up Spike's front steps, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Almost immediately she heard footsteps and then the unlocking of a dead bolt. The door opened to reveal Spike's smiling face.

"Your late." Spike whispered

"Sorry I got caught up in what I was doing." she whispered back

"Was it something dirty?"

"No." Buffy said shooting him a disapproving look

"What were you doing then?"

"Nothing important."

"Come on tell me."

"Did you just wine?"

"I don't know what your talking about." he said while his face turned pink

"Are you blushing?"

"No and what were you doing?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Where's Drusilla? I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No it's not worth discussing."

"Fine. She's in the living room." he said with a pout

"Are you pouting now?"

"No I don't pout."

"What ever you need to tell your self to sleep at night."

"Hey!"

"Daring who's at the door?" Drusilla asked coming down the hallway

"Buffy." Spike replied

"Oh." she said with disdain dripping from her voice

"Buffy came over to apologize. Didn't you Buffy?"

"Yep." Buffy said with a tight smile plastered on her face

"What makes a loser like you think that you could apologize to me?"

"Drusilla that's not nice." Spike reprimanded "Buffy came here to apologize and she really wants to. Right Buffy?"

"Oh yeah I cried my self to sleep once I realized what I had done. Then this morning I saw you come over to Spikes house and it just felt like fate had given me a chance to make things right. I was so happy I ran all the way across the street and knocked on the door. Then when Spike told me that he would allow me to apologize to you I almost started to cry with relief." Buffy said smiling innocently at Spike

"Yes Buffy is very sorry." Spike said while shooting Buffy a glare

"Fine then I guess I'll allow her to apologize to me. You really shouldn't have told her she already could though I mean what if I had said no? Then she would have felt even worse and I can't allow that. So go ahead apologize."

" I'm sorry I was rude to you on Friday. I just couldn't help myself you made it so easy. That's just your way though I know you can't help being like that." Turing on her heel Buffy walked out the door.

a.n: I know I'm a very bad person I should be beat to death with a shovel. I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update.


	5. You just do

As soon as she walked through the front door Buffy ran up to her room. Picking up her phone she dialed Willow's number.

"Hello."

"You'll never guess what I did today!"

"Hi Buffy."

"Hi! Now try to guess what I did today."

"I have no idea."

"Come on try to guess."

"Buffy." Willow sighed

"Fine be that way." Buffy pouted

"Fine I'll bite. What are you so happy about?"

"I apologized to Drusilla today."

"And this makes you happy because?"

"I insulated her while I did it."

"Cool" Willow squealed "I think I might be a little over excited."

"Ya think? But isn't that great?"

"It's beyond great but when did you see Drusilla?"

"When I went over to Spike's house."

"Why were you at Spike's house?"

"He asked me too." Buffy said quietly

"And you just went over?"

"Well…yeah."

"Buffy."

"Oh don't Buffy me you know you would have done the same thing if it was Xander. If Xander hadn't said a nice thing to you in four years the second he called and asked you for something you would have given it to him in a heartbeat. Admit it."

"You're right."

"I know but now I'm not all happy anymore."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Buffy I have to go Xander just got here."

"You're hanging out? Without me?" Buffy said in a small voice

"He just needs a place to stay, he had a fight with his dad."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah that's why he's here."

"If you need anything just call okay?"

"Of course."

"Give Xander a hug from me will you."

"Sure."

"Thanks Wills. Talk to you later."

"Yep bye."

"Bye." with a sigh Buffy hung up the phone

A few hours later Buffy was sitting in he living room watching _Beauty and the Beast_. Hearing a knock on the she paused the movie and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me." came Spikes reply from the other side of the door

"What do you want?"

"Drusilla left a little while ago and I saw the lights on so I decided to come over."

"But what do you want?"

"To talk."

"How does it feel to want?"

"Buffy just open the door."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm mad at you."

"What'd I do?"

"Would you like me to answer that or should I just glare?"

"It's kind of hard to glare through a solid piece of wood isn't?"

"Shut up."

"Buffy please just open the door."

"Fine the doors unlocked. You do know how to open a door don't you?" Buffy said as she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch

"Why are you leaving the door unlocked? What if someone tried to beak in?"

"Why would someone try to break in at six o'clock at night? And who ever tries to beak in won't have to break my lock, which would be such a pain to repair. Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I do."

"Sure you do that's why you didn't talk to me for four years. Now stop standing in the doorway and sit down."

"The main reason I came over was I wanted to thank you for apologizing to Drusilla."

"Why, I insulted her in the process?"

"Yeah but I don't think she realized it." Spike said with a smile

"Good point." Buffy said returning his smile

"Are you watching _Beauty and the Beast_?" he asked looking at the TV screen

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you still watch this movie."

"It's my favorite movie." Buffy said defensively

"Still?"

"Yes it's a good movie."

"I know, but I thought that by now you would have got a new favorite movie."

"Well some of us don't pick a new favorite movie every week." she said with a smile

"Some of us aren't stuck in a rut."

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah excuse you." Spike said with a big smile

"Do you want to watch it with me?" Buffy said with a shake of her head

"I guess if there's nothing better on."

"How rude."

"I know I'm a bad rude man."

"You are such a cad." she said with a laugh

"Tell me something I don't know. Where's your mom?" he asked as he sat next to her

"At work and there's a perfectly good chair on the other side of the room."

"But you can see the TV best from here."

"If you don't wan to sit in the chair you can leave."

"Fine make me sit in the cold hard chair in the corner."

"Are seriously trying to guilt me into letting you sit on the couch with me?"

"Well….yeah."

"You never really change do you?"

"I've changed."

"Not really you still act exactly the same."

"I have too changed." Spike said crossing his arms across his chest

"Fine you've changed." Buffy said rolling her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Unspeakable horrors."

"Really?" Buffy said disbelieving

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

"Try me."

"Okay." She said as she slowly rolled her eyes

"Oh now your gonna get it." Spike said as he grabbed for her. Buffy jumped out of his reach and ran to the other side of the coffee table. With a laugh Spike gave chase.

"Haha you can't get me." Buffy said as she ran into the dining room and behind the table. Growling Spike ran after her.

"Come here." Spike said as he ran around to her side of the table. With a giggle Buffy ran into the kitchen. Sprinting after her Spike grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her.

"No! Stop, I'm sorry. I swear I'll never roll my eyes at you ever again." she said gasping for breath

"I'm taking your word on this." he said

"You have it." she saidas sheturned around in his arms "You know what's not fair."

"What?"

"How ticklish I am and the fact that you don't have a ticklish bone in your body."

"Life's not fair." Spike said with a smirk

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Buffy said "While we're in here do you want anything to eat?"

"I'll take some popcorn."

"Okay but I'll only give it to you on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Let go of my waist."

"Oh right sorry." he said releasing her

"That's okay." Buffy said as she took the popcorn out of the cabinet.

As she was taking the popcorn out of the plastic wrap she threw it in the microwave, she said, "This takes three minuets to cook what do you want to do until then?"

"Watch the movie?"

"It makes no sense to watch the move for three minuets pause it and then get the popcorn."

"That's what we used to do."

"Yes when we were young and foolish."

"We're not that much older."

"Yes but" hearing the microwave beep she took out the popcorn "we are older."

"In the words of a valley girl duh."

"Come on valley girl let's go watch the movie." She said with a laugh

"Hey! I am not a valley girl."

"Oh yeah than what are you?

"I'm a rock star."

"Right, of course." she said sarcastically

"I used to want to be a rock star. I learned how to play the guitar and every thing."

"I remember."

"You would." he said with a snort

"Don't start being a jerk again! I was just starting to think that you might not be as bad as I thought you were."

"Sorry old habits die hard."

"Like calling your best friend every Saturday morning."

"Buffy."

"Sorry forget I said anything I guess I'm just bitter."

"Buffy."

"No forget I said anything or even better just ignore me I know how good you are at it."

"I'm sorry." he said

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I was such a bustard to you for four years. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I can't tell you how sorry I am. There aren't enough words."

"Sorry doesn't erase all the mean things you said to me. Sorry doesn't make all the times you laughed when someone made a joke at my expense go away. Sorry doesn't erase all those nights I cried myself to sleep. Sorry doesn't make anything better it just means you feel bad." Buffy half yelled half sobbed

"Buffy." Spike said reaching for her

"You know what it doesn't matter, it's in the past. Lets go watch the movie." Buffy said as she grabbed the popcorn and walked into the living room

"I still play you know." he said fallowing her

"Really."

"Yeah and I even wrote some songs."

"That's great."

"Buffy I'm sorry."

"I know you've told me so, repeatedly."

"Well if you believed me."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Right." he said as he sat on the couch next to her "How do I make you see it?"

"You just do." Buffy said as she picked up the remote and unpaused the movie

AN: Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing you keep me writing and you make me REALLY happy. So thank you.


	6. I'm not that bad

As Buffy was making breakfast the next morning she heard a knock on the door. Putting her Pop Tart down on a plate she walked down the hall. Looking through the peephole she saw Spike standing on her front step looking at his shoes.

"What do you want?" Buffy said throwing open the door and putting her hands on her hips

"I brought tea." He replied holding up a thermos

"You hate tea."

"Yeah but you like it better than coffee and since I had two choices coffee or tea, I picked tea."

"How do you know that I don't like coffee now?"

"Because your taste buds only change every seven years and it's only been four."

"Fine get all scientific on me." Buffy said sticking out her tongue

"I'll do just that. Can I come in?"

"Oh of course!" she said turning red "I totally forgot that you were outside and I was standing in the doorway."

"Yes that is such an easy thing to forget."

"Don't be snide." she said stepping out of his way

"So what can we eat with this tea?"

"Pop Tarts?" Buffy said with a shrug but on seeing him make a face, she said "Maybe eggs and toast? But you have to make it yourself because Buffy and cooking are unmixy things."

"Right I remember the whole pasta incident."

"I still maintain that wasn't my fault."

"Right and I'm the Queen of England."

"Well you do have the hair."

"Oi what's wrong with my hair?"

"You mean besides everything."

"I don't insult your hair."

"That's because my hair is perfect."

"Yeah you wish." Spike said with a snort

"Hey don't make fun of my hair!"

"You made fun of mine first."

"Now doesn't that sound mature?"

"So what about breakfast I'm famished?"

"Nice change of subject."

"Thanks I worked hard to get that talent, you'd be surprised how often it can get you out of sticky situations."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind next time I forget to do the dishes."

"You forget something, I'm shocked!" Spike said in a scandalized tone

"What did I do burst your bubble?" she said with a snort

"Yes as a matter of fact you did."

"Oh then I'm so sorry."

"Sarcasm is not you friend."

"So you remember where the kitchen is?"

"That was very good I'm impressed."

"Yes well I am good at everything."

"Yes you are." he said in a whisper

"Thanks." she said with a blush

"Right so I'll just go and set this on the counter." He said after an uncomfortable silence

"Okay and you don't mind making breakfast?"

"If you're the only other option then yes."

"I am not that bad a cook."

"You can't even boil water."

"Yes I can."

"Alright fine you can boil water."

"I knew you would see it my way." she said with a grin

After a big, healthy breakfast Spike and Buffy where just sitting on the kitchen floor staring at each other and the mess around them. Halfway through Spike cooking breakfast Buffy had gotten bored and tried to help. But all that resulted in was the death of a hand towel and the knowledge that the smoke detector does work. The next thing that they learned was that dropping the frying pan on the floor not only makes a really loud noise but also dents it. And Spike learned the hard way the bacon grease does burn. All in all it was a very interesting experience, well except for the hand towel and frying pan.

"So I guess we should clean this up." Spike said

"Yeah I guess so."

"This means we have to get up."

"Then forget that I'm to full to even roll over."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one."

"Buffy what in God's name happened here?" Joyce said staring at the mess

"Sorry Mrs. Summers this is my fault I let her help."

"And who are you young man? Buffy you know I don't approve of you having boys I've never met before over when I'm not here."

"But you have met him mom."

"Really? I think I would remember him." Joyce said

"Mom it's Billy."

"I don't know a Billy."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"This is getting us nowhere! Where do I know him from?"

"He used to come over almost every day up until about four years ago."

"You're not that Billy are you?" Joyce said with shock evident in her voice

"I'm afraid so." Spike replied

"Well then I don't mind the fact that you're over just the fact that you destroyed my kitchen."

"I'm really sorry about that. Like I said I was stupid and let her help."

"Hey!" Buffy cried out "That's not fair."

"Buffy you may be good at most everything else but cooking is not your forte." Joyce said with a smile "Now clean up this mess."

"Okay." Buffy said as her mother walked towards the stairs

"Sorry I got you in trouble with your mum." Spike said as he started to pick up the dishes

"That's okay I've been in worse."

"You've been in worse trouble." he said with a disbelieving face "I don't believe it."

"Well it is true." she said as she took the plates from him and put them in the sink

"So what did you do?" he asked leaning against the counter

"I climbed out my window and went to a wild party."

"No really."

"Well the climbing out my window part is true but I didn't go to a party. I went to Xander's with Willow to help him sneak over to her house to spend the night."

"A secret meeting of lovers?"

"No, we were only thirteen"

"Then what was it a sleepover?"

"Sort of but not really."

"Then what was it?"

"I plead the fifth."

"You can't do that."

"Say's who?"

"Me."

"Oh and that makes it fact."

"Yeah pretty much."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Yeah I know."

"Come on you egomaniac lets clean this mess up."

"I am not an egomaniac."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine you caught me but you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"It's all in the eye of the beholder."

"That's only beauty."

"No it's everything."

"Maybe in your small twisted world."

"Ouch when did you get claws?"

"I found them on the side of the road."

"Sure you did."

"Okay you caught me I bought them off of Ebay."

"Ha I knew it."

"I hear too much talking and not enough cleaning in there you guys." Joyce called from somewhere in the house

"We better get to cleaning before your mother decides to take action."

"Yeah you never know she might hit you in the head with an axe."

"Not funny that would hurt."

"That would be the point."

"Don't make me come in there you two." Joyce said getting closer

"We're cleaning, we're cleaning." Buffy said throwing Spike a sponge

"What's this for?"

"To clean the counters."

"They're not that dirty."

" Spike there is dried egg on them."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Sure."

"I thought we had already established that sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Well that's your thought."

"And my thoughts matter the most."

"Only when hell freezes over."

"Well then breakout your ice-skates darlin'."

"Did you just say darlin'?"

"I think I did. That's it no more hanging out with The Texan Reject."

"The Texan Reject?"

"Yeah you know that guy Robert I hang out with?"

"Yeah."

"Well he thinks he's from Texas."

"Isn't he from Alaska?"

"Hence the nickname."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good. You know we really haven't done much cleaning in the last few minutes."

"Yeah we should get started."

"Yeah we should."

"You're a really good cook you know."

"Why am I hearing talking and not cleaning still?"

"Sorry mom we're getting right on it." Buffy said filling the sink up with soapy water

AN: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to update, my mom was in the hospital and then I got sick and it was just bad.


	7. Alarm clocks are evil

Hearing the annoying buzzing of her alarm Buffy rolled over and looked at her clock. The large red numbers showed that it was only five thirty in the morning. With a groan she reached out towards the offending mechanism and pressed the snooze button. Sighing she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Exactly five minuets later the horrid buzzing sound started again. Hating the fact that the weekend was over Buffy threw off her sheets and got out of bed. Stumbling blindly down the hall she finally reached the bathroom.

Running her hand over the wall she found the light switch and flipped it to the on position. Blinking in the bright florescent light she stumbled over to the shower and turned it on.

Awhile later she emerged from the bathroom with her hair dried and in a towel. Walking back down the hall towards her room she started to hum a random song. Finally reaching her destination Buffy closed the door and found her cloths for the day.

After she was dressed she grabbed her bag and went down the stairs to get something to eat before she had to go and catch the bus. Looking at the clock in the kitchen she let out a gasp of surprise. She had taken longer to get ready than usual and only had a minute to run to the bus stop.

Running to the door she grabbed her shoes and didn't even stop to put them on. Racing towards her destination she prayed that the bus hadn't come early that day, as it sometimes did. As she rounded the corner Buffy was disappointed to see the taillights of the bus as it drove away.

Dismayed and knowing she was going to be in trouble with her mother Buffy slowly started to walk back to her house. Just as she was turning into her driveway a car pulled up alongside her.

"Did you need a ride?" Spike asked as he rolled down the window of his black Desoto.

"Huh?" Buffy said with a puzzled expression.

"Do you need a ride?" Spike asked slowly again.

With a sigh of relief Buffy said, "I would love one. I missed the bus and I didn't want to have to ask my mom for a ride. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh right." Buffy said her face turning red.

Getting out of the car Spiked took Buffy's bag from her and walked towards the back of the car, "Umm…. What are you doing with my bag?" Buffy asked feeling stupid.

"Putting it in the trunk." Spike replied opening said trunk and putting in the bag, "Unless you want it under your feet for the whole ride."

"Oh no, thank you." She said wondering how much redder her face could get.

"Your welcome." He said as he went around and opened the passenger door, "Get in."

"Thanks again." She said with a smile as she got into the car.

"No problem." Spike said as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. Getting into the car he noticed how tense she looked and shook his head with a small smile. "I'm not going to bite you know." He said his smile getting even bigger when her face turned red again.

"I know." Came her reply, "Thank you again for the ride." Buffy said looking down at her hands.

"For the last time your welcome." He said as he pulled away from the curb and started towards the school, "Stop thanking me it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy you." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Spike said, "You can turn on the radio if you want."

"Thank you but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep I'm sure. That's me sure girl." Buffy said starting to get uncomfortable.

"Alright if your sure."

"Yep I'm sure." She said playing with her shoelaces.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Spike said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No." She said looking out the window.

"Why are you caring around your shoes?" Spike said in an amused voice.

"Oh! I'm not wearing any shoes!" Buffy said in a panicked voice. She untied the shoelaces and put the shoes on her feet. "Oh no I forgot socks." Buffy groaned.

"But you remembered your shoes which is a plus. You still haven't answered my question." He said.

"Well I was running late this morning and I didn't have time to put on my shoes so I just grabbed them and ran." She said as she put her foot on the dashboard to reach the shoelace easier.

"You went running down the street in your bare feet?" Spike asked in disbelief "The Buffy I know would have blanched at the very idea of walking around the house in her bare feet. The most amazing part is that you're not begging me to turn around so that you can get socks."

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do." Buffy said with nod of her head.

The rest of the ride was made in a comfortable silence. Neither one of the two occupants of the car had anything else to say. Once they pulled into a parking space relatively close to the school Spike got out and opened the door for Buffy. Giving him a small smile Buffy got out and walked over to the trunk. Opening the trunk Spike reached in and grabbed Buffy's bag. As he closed the trunk he gave it to her.

"Where's your bag?" Buffy asked looking at his empty hands.

With a dismissive snort Spike said, "Like I ever bring that thing home on the weekend."

"Right how foolish of me to think that you actually would do your homework." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

Pointing a finger at her Spike said, "What did I say about rolling your eyes at me?"

"Oops sorry I forgot." Buffy said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah sure you forgot." He said, "Hey do you need a ride home?"

"Not unless I miss the bus again." Buffy said smiling.

"Well then miss the bus I'll give you a ride home." He said starting to walk towards the school.

"Are you sure?" She said following him.

"Didn't we already do this?" Spike asked in a half-annoyed half-amused voice.

"Oops?" Buffy said turning red once more.

"Yeah oops." He said shaking his head.

As the approached the entrance of the door Buffy saw Willow and Xander standing in their usual meeting place. Looking to her left she could see Drusilla and her friends standing on the grass. An unspoken agreement passed between the two of them and each went to their respective group of friends without saying goodbye.

"Hey Buffster what's up? We saw your bus but you weren't on it." Xander said.

"Yeah we were worried that you might have slept in and missed the bus." Willow said, "But hey you're here and how did you get her?"

"Spike gave me a ride." Buffy said as walked into the school.

"What!" Both her friends said.

"Wait I get it! This is a joke." He said as he looked at Buffy for confirmation.

"Nope no joke." Buffy said looking Xander in the eye.

"But…but…but…" Willow said.

"I'm with Willow on this one." Xander said

"I missed my bus and Spike saw me. So he asked me if I needed a ride to school." Buffy explained as they reached her locker.

"I thought he didn't talk to you anymore." Xander stated.

"Yeah I thought we were all in the I hate Spike club." Willow said her nose crinkling up as she though about it.

"Well we talked this weekend and we came to and understanding." Buffy said opening her locker and taking out the books she would need for the next few classes.

"But you're the president." Xander said in a baffled tone, "Who's going to be our new president?"

"Will are you okay?" Buffy asked noticing her friend hadn't said anything in awhile.

"I'm fine just confused. I though you hated each other." Willow said looking at her.

"I told you we came to an understanding. Why don't you guy's come over later tonight and I'll explain it all to you." Buffy said walking to her next class. Not hearing either one of her friend's respond Buffy looked behind her and saw her friends staring at her, "Okay? Guys? Hello?" Sighing she walked backed and waved her hand in front Willow's face.

"Yep okay!" Willow said elbowing Xander in the stomach.

"Ow! What?" Xander asked coming out of his thoughts. On seeing Willow's look he said, "Okay."

"What's wrong with you guys today?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing." Willow squeaked.

"Yep nothing." Xander agreed.

"Why do I not believe you?" Buffy said looking towards the same direction as them. Seeing what they were staring at she rolled her eyes, "Oh joy just what I needed the vapid whore squad shooting daggers at me."

"Buffy!" Willow said in shock.

"Go Buffster!" Xander said slapping her on the back.

"What it's not like they can hear me." Buffy said looking at Willow, "Now on to the book learning." Buffy said as she started to walk down the hall towards their next class. With a shrug to his only other friend Xander followed her.

By the end of the day Buffy had gotten sick of ignoring the glares from, as Xander had now dubbed them, The Vapid Whore Squad. Walking past them again she just rolled her eyes wondering what she had done to piss them off this time. She went back over to moments before they had started to glare at her but could come up with no explanation, other than their small brains needed someone to hate and it was her turn.

Buffy continued her walk to her locker nodding in passing at some of her other classmates. Finally reaching it she opened her locker. Grabbing the books she didn't need from her bag she exchanged them for the ones she did. Closing her locker she started to walk towards where all the buses were.

Opening her bag one last time, before she got to the bus to check to see if she had everything, she noticed that her English notebook was missing. Sighing she hurried back to her locker hopping to get her English notebook and back to the bus before it would leave. Opening her locker she saw that her notebook wasn't there, another check in her bag showed that it had been there the whole time.

With another sigh she practically ran to her bus. Just as she was opening the door the final bell rang signaling that the buses were leaving. As she watched the buses pull away from the school she felt like she could cry. Today had just not been her day.

She walked through the doors and sat on one of the many stone benches that littered the property. Setting her bag next to her, Buffy opened it. Rooting around in one of the many pockets she found her cell phone. After five tries of trying to turn it on with no success she remembered that the battery had died last time she had been at the Bronze. Not panicking she opened another pocket to look for the two quarters that she always had incase this happened. After searching fruitlessly through every pocket she remembered that Xander had taken them to buy a Twinkie out of a vending machine.

With a growl of fruition Buffy put her head in her hands. She had no money, her cell phone was dead and she had no idea how she was getting home. Deciding that sitting wasn't going to get her home any sooner, she got up to see if there was someone she knew that could give her a ride home.

As she walked through the deserted halls Buffy felt a weight in grow in her stomach. There was no one left at the school. Sighing in defeat Buffy walked back outside and went back to the stone bench. She put her head back in her hands and started at the grass. Seeing a shadow fall over her she looked up.

"Decided to take me up on my offer after all huh?" Spike said as he adjusted the backpack that he had slung over one shoulder.

"Well I didn't mean to but I thought I had left my notebook in my locker. Then I went to get it but it turned out that it had been in my locker the whole time. Then I missed that bus and my cell phone is dead. Oh and Xander took my two quarters to buy a Twinkie." Buffy said in a rush.

"So then that would be a yes." Spike asked.

"That would be a very big yes." She said with a laugh.

Following Spike to his car a sudden thought occurred to her, Hey why were you on the bus on Friday?"

"What?" Spike said turning to look at her.

"You have a car so why did you go home on the bus?"

"It was in the shop." He said as they reached the car. Taking Buffy's bag from her he opened the trunk and threw both their bags in.

"Oh. That's must have sucked." She said as he opened the door for her.

"Did you just say sucked?" He asked with his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Buffy said as she got in.

Closing the door Spike walked around to the driver's side. Opening the door he said, "Do you know what it means?"

"Yeah, why?" Buffy asked.

"I just can't imagine sweet, little Buffy Summers using that kind of word." He said as he got in. Starting the car he backed out of the parking space.

"A lot of things can change in four years." Buffy said as he pulled out onto the street.

"Yeah they can." He said.

Unlike that morning the silence was uncomfortable. It was awkward and full of things that still needed to be talked about but neither one wanted to start that conversation. That conversation had the ability to break the bond they were just starting to form.

As they pulled onto Revello Drive Buffy was looking at her hands again. She felt guilty causing such an awkward silence but didn't know how to break it. Seeing that they were approaching her house she saw Willow and Xander sitting on the front porch. Feeling stupid that she forgot that they were coming over she waved. Spike pulled into her driveway and she didn't wait for him to open the door. Getting out she smiled at her friends and went over to the trunk to get her bag but Spike beat her to it. Grabbing her bag he motioned for her to go talk to her friends.

"Hey guys." Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy." Xander said looking at Spike with confusion written all over his face.

"Hi Buffy." Willow said than as an after thought, "Hi Spike."

"Willow, Xander." Spike said with a nod at each person in turn. Giving Buffy her bag he started to walk back to his car.

"Spike wait." Seeing him stop Willow said, "Would you like to hang out with us?" Seeing three mouths drop open in shock she turned the color of her hair.

"Thanks Red but I think that I should be getting home." Spike said with a small smile as he opened his car door.

"Spike" Buffy said, "we wouldn't mind. Besides it's the least I can do for you giving me a ride home."

Looking at his two friends Xander said, "Yeah it would be great if there was another guy to talk to. You have no idea how tiring it is to only have girls for friends."

Closing the car door Spike said, "Okay I guess I could stay for a little while."

"Oh goody!" Willow said clapping her hands, "Now Xander won't be able to say that he's the only boy." Seeing everyone's faces Willow asked, "Did I come off as insane just then?"

After Buffy and Xander looked at each other they both nodded their heads at the same time. Looking at the other one again they both started to laugh.

Opening the front door Buffy asked, "So what do you guys want to do?"


	8. Hands!

Laughing at Xander's antics Buffy got off the floor when she heard the doorbell ring. On her way towards the door she grabbed the twenty off the coffee table. Opening the door she gave the delivery boy the money and took the pizza that he carried.

"Guy's pizza's here." She called as she put it on the kitchen counter.

"Oh good because I'm starved." Xander said opening the box and grabbing the first piece of pizza.

"Xander when are you not hungry?" Buffy said as she got down four plates. Seeing that only Willow had followed them into the kitchen Buffy called out to Spike, "You need to get in here fast if you want to eat."

"Yeah you'd be surprised how fast Xander can eat a pizza." Willow giggled.

"I would be more worried about Buffy." Spike said with a smirk, finally joining them.

"Hey I'm a growing girl, I need to eat too." Buffy said defending her appetite.

As Spike took a plate from Buffy he asked, "It's always the same excuse isn't?"

With a shrug she responded, "Hey if it works why change it?"

"The Buffster's got a point there." Xander said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Ewww, Xander don't talk with your mouth full." Willow scolded.

With a sigh Xander said, "Sorry mom."

"I am not your mother." Willow said in mock offense.

"Could have fooled me." Xander said.

"I second that." Buffy said shooting her friend a smile.

Huffing she asked, "What is this pick on Willow day?"

"Ummm…."Buffy said pretending to think about it, "Yep!"

"Oh great just what I need." The red head responded.

Laughing at herfriend's response Buffy handed Spike a plate and they all sat stood around the island to eat. Once they had finished the friends put their dishes in the sink.

Looking at the clock Willow said, "I have to go home now."

"Yeah I should go too." Xander stated.

"Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?" Buffy pleaded.

"Yeah, sorry." Willow said as she went to find her bag.

"Xander?" Buffy said in almost a whine.

"Yeah me too Buff, sorry. But hey Spike's still here." Xander said nodding in the direction of the only other boy in the room.

"No I'm not, I have to go home too." Spike defensively said throwing his hands up.

"All of you have to go now?" Buffy said a frown forming on her face.

"Yeah it would seem so." Spike said giving her an apologetic shrug.

Resigning herself to the fact that all her friends had to go home, Buffy walked out to the front hall.

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy said with a small wave.

"Bye." Every one chorused.

"Buffy?" Spike said walking back towards her.

"Yeah?"

Walking the last few steps towards her he asked, "Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." She said a smile lighting up her face.

"You're welcome." He said as he turned back down the walk. As he got in his car to drive home he watched her go into the house.

The next morning Buffy made sure not to run even a moment behind schedule. She took her shower and got dressed in record time, she even made sure that she had socks. She grabbed a Pop Tart on her way out. Shouldering her bag she quickly crossed the street to Spikes house. Knocking on the front door she was surprised to have the door flung open and Spike grab her arm.

Pulling her along they almost ran to the car, he took her bag and threw it in the trunk. Running over to the driver's side he climbed into the car. "Get in!" He hissed.

"What is wrong with you?" Buffy asked as she got in.

"My father's way to happy about the fact that I'm giving you a ride to school." Spike said as he sped down the driveway.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"It would be but he wants to talk to you." Spike said making a face to show his distaste.

"I don't understand what's wrong with that."

"Everything's wrong with that." Spike said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Hands! Hands on the wheel!" Buffy said grabbing on to the door handle.

"Oh, right sorry." Spike said as he put his hands back on the wheel.

"That's okay just don't ever do that ever again." She said as she put a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Do what, this?" Spike asked as he again took his hands off the wheel.

"Spike!" Buffy screeched.

"Alright fine." He said with a pout and put his hands back on the wheel, "Spoil sport."

"Well excuse me if I want to make it to twenty." She said with a glare.

"You have to admit it was funny."

"No it wasn't." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest, "It was scary."

"It wasn't that scary." Spike said shooting her a disbelieving look.

"Maybe for you."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad, rude, man." He said trying to make his old friend feel better.

For awhile they had a pattern every morning she would walk over to his house, then once at school they would go to their respective group of friends. After school Spike would take Xander, Buffy, and Willow to Buffy's house. Once there they would hang out until they could no longer put off the burden of homework. This had been going on for two months now and all four were starting to become close. Buffy and Spike's friendship was getting back to what it had been so long ago and Xander and Willow accepted Spike as a friend. Of course they only acknowledged that they knew one another outside of school but it was a start.

Buffy and Spike still had so many things that needed to be talked about but they never did. Except for that one time Buffy had never talked about the pain Spike had caused her but neither one wanted to talk about it, Spike because of the guilt that he knew it would cause him and Buffy not knowing if she could handle him forgetting about her again.

Summer was fast approaching and that meant that they had survived another school year, Xander had even started to greet people by telling them how many days were left. Although Willow, Xander, and Buffy had planned a trip at the begging of the year they were starting to wonder if maybe they should invite Spike.

"I don't know guys, what if he already had plans?" Willow said.

"But what if he doesn't," Xander said with a smirk, "if we don't invite him he might get upset."

"Or we could just ask him and find out." Buffy said not willing to let Xander make the conversation go around in circles like he often did.

"But that would take all the fun out trying to figure it out." Xander said pouting.

"Yes and then we wouldn't have to have this conversation ever again and for that I would be very glad." Buffy stated.

"Fine we can ask him I guess." Xander said as he crossed his arms over his chest realizing that Buffy wasn't going to let him have any fun.

With a nod of her head the blond said, "Good then it's settled." She said turning her attention back on to their teacher.

Later that night at Buffy's house it was getting closer and closer for people to go home but they still hadn't asked him. Buffy just seem to find the right moment, they never talked about the summer. She didn't understand why Willow or Xander didn't ask but figured that they thought it was her responsibility, after all she had been friends with him first. Still she didn't know how to approach the subject. Giving up on waiting for the right moment Buffy blurted out, "Spike do you want to come on a trip with us this summer?" All at once four heads started at her and Buffy knew her face was the color of Willow's hair.

"Well that was random." Xander said always one to state the obvious.

"I'd have to agree with you there mate." Spike said and then he asked with a curious tilt of his head, "Where are you going?"

"Boston." The three other teens chorused at the same time and then burst out laughing.

"Why Boston?" Spike asked as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"Feet, feet!" Buffy scolded.

"Sorry." Spike said not looking very sorry at all, "So again why Boston?"

"I've always wanted to go there." Willow said her eyes lighting up, "I mean, the Boston Tea Party happened there."

"And the fact that it's on the other side of the country helped too." Buffy added.

"Oh and we get to go on a plane!" Xander said giddily.

"So do you want to come?" Willow asked as she looked at him hopefully.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Spike said as he watched the smiles break out on his friends faces.

"Good, now I can have another guy to talk to." Xander said happy he wasn't going to be the only boy on their trip.


End file.
